Things I'll Never Say
by duckgirl566
Summary: Sang and Miroku have some alone time after the battle with Naraku is over. What is it Miroku wants to say? Fluffy. Songfic. Oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Sango rubbed her small cloth across her Hirikostu. The entire group had stopped for a while, since they were coming back after their final battle with Naraku. Kagome had been extremely quiet lately, after they finished collecting all the jewel shards. (Koga was at the final battle and gave his to her) _She's probably thinking about what she's going to do when we get back to the village. _

"Hey, Sango?" Kagome had approached to the young demon slayer unnoticed.

"Oh, hey Kagome." Sango smiled.

"Inuyasha and I are going to go to a village near here to-,"

"I am not going wench!" Inuyasha shouted from a tree.

"Anyway, we are going to see if they have any medical supplies since I' almost out of everything from my era and the things Kaede gave me too. Would you like to join us?"

_She'll probably want a bit of alone time with Inuyasha or something. I should stay behind. _"No, I'll stay here. Be back before sundown, okay?"

"Bye Sango!" Kagome called as she climbed onto Inuyasha's back, and soon they were gone. Sango was alone again.

* * *

The jingling of metal rings against each other came to Sango's ears in a matter of minutes after Inuyasha and Kagome left. Sango immediately froze. _Him. _She began pulling on the bottom of her yukata. (Is that was that outfit is called? I'm not sure. If I'm wrong, let me know)

**I'm tugging at my hair  
I'm pulling at my clothes  
I'm trying to keep my cool  
I know it shows**

"Hello Sango." The young monk greeted her and sat down.

"Hi Miroku." She shakily replied. _I must look so foolish right now. Why does he do this to me?_ Sango gazed at her feet, trying to avoid the monk's eyes

**I'm staring at my feet  
My checks are turning red  
I'm searching for the words inside my head**

**pre-Chorus  
(Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
trying to be so perfect**

_Because you love him you idiot._

**Cause I know you're worth it  
you're worth it  
yeah**

**Chorus  
If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you... away**

"So Sango, where are our comrades?"

"A village near by, looking for medical supplies. I think Shippo is playing with Kirara somewhere."

"I see."

_Silence again. Danmit! Just, say it! Tell him you love him! God I want to be in his arms so bad._

**  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say**

"Sango. How do you feel about me?" Miroku asked. _Well that was unexpected. AHHH! WHAT DO I SAY!_

**It don't do me any good  
It's just a waste of time  
what use is it to you  
what's on my mind  
If ain't coming out  
We're not going anywhere  
so why can't I just tell you that I care**

"You are my friend and comrade Miroku. I care about you like any warrior would for a friend in battle." _Oh God, do I sound as stupid as I think I do? Stupid monk, being so wonderful yet so perverted, making me love him._

**pre-Chorus  
(Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
trying to be so perfect**

**Cause I know you're worth it  
you're worth it  
yeah**

"Oh. I was thinking we were something more than that my dear Sango." Miroku sighed.

**Chorus  
If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you... away**

_GAH! WHAT DOES HE MEAN BY THAT! _

**Be with you every night**

"I'm not sure I understand Miroku." Soon she was flipped onto her back with Miroku strattling her. He rammed his lips into hers.

"Get it?"

"Miroku…"_ HE KISSED ME!_

Miroku got off her. "I love you Sango. Do you feel the same? Because I you do, I would very much so like to spend the rest of my life with you."

**Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to say**

Miroku stood up and went on one knee. _Oh my God. _Then he held his hands out to her. _Oh my God! _

"Sango, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife and bearing my children?" _OH MY FREAKING GOD!_

**I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say**

"Yes. Nothing would make me happier Miroku. I love you." _Well_ finally_, I said it!_

**Things I'll never say

* * *

**

**You know, I always think Kags sometimes hogs the spotlight. I mean, Kagome is cool and all, but Sango is my favorite character in this anime. She is strong, courageous, and deals with her depression so well. She keeps he head held high even when her story is kind of dark when you think about. I hope you liked this! XP**


	2. continued?

* * *

Uh, guys? THIS WAS A ONE-SHOT! So please, take this story off of your alert lists. I you _really _want this to become longer than tell me, but it won't be done anytime soon and that is if I want to continue it. If you guys want me to, than I guess I can, but let me know. As of right now, this is a one-shot.

Thanks for understanding,

**duckgirl566

* * *

**


End file.
